1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bedding and is particularly directed to anchoring means for maintaining bedding, such as sheets, blankets and the like, properly tucked under the mattress of a bed or waterbed.
2. Prior Art
The conventional manner of making a bed is to spread a bottom sheet over a bed and to tuck all of the edges of the sheet under the adjacent edges of the mattress or to use a fitted sheet, which is an additional expense, and, subsequently, to spread a top sheet over the bed and to tuck the bottom edge of the top sheet under the bottom of the mattress. Blankets and spreads or coverlets are often tucked in also. Unfortunately, when the bed is used, the person using the bed often tugs at the bedding to pull it closer about their shoulders and, in doing so, dislodges the bedding from under the mattress with the result that the person becomes cold and is exposed to the night air. Also, the movement of the person can dislodge the lower sheet, causing it to wrinkle or expose the mattress. This is extremely annoying to many persons and may serve to awaken them and, hence, to interrupt their sleep, causing them to be drowsy and irritable the next day.
Numerous devices have been proposed heretofore to overcome these problems. However, many of the prior art anchoring device have been visible and, hence, have detracted from the appearance of the bed. Other prior art sheet anchoring devices have required modification of the sheets and have not been useful with standard sheets. Still other prior art sheet anchoring devices have been bulky and have formed lumps in the bedding, when in use, which are uncomfortable for the sleeper's feet. Still other prior art bedding anchoring devices have failed to adequately prevent the bedding from pulling loose. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,276,667 B. C. Osbourne July 7, 1981 4,520,518 B. K. Reaser June 4, 1985 4,400,836 C. F. Pelura Aug. 30, 1983 4,635,308 C. F. Maggio et al Jan. 13, 1987 4,646,375 R. W. Parker Mar. 3, 1987 4,651,371 B. K. Hahn Mar. 24, 1987 4,773,108 T. P. Leever Sep. 27, 1988 4,782,543 W. B. Hutton et al Nov. 8, 1988 ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to one or more of the objections noted above. Thus, none of the prior art sheet anchoring devices have been entirely satisfactory.